Kingdom Keepers Parodies!
by FlightToNeverland
Summary: NOT DONE! I will add more eventually. Songs with changed lyrics to fit different situations in the Kingdom Keeper's story!
1. Hey Philby

**WILLA POV- To Philby.**

**Original Song- Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift**

**Parody Song- Hey Philby by ME**

* * *

Hey Philby  
I know 2.0 can be deceivin'  
But I know I saw a glow 'round you  
As they fought and  
When we thought  
I didn't say  
Half the things I needed to

Of all the girls  
Fan-girling as they see you  
I'll be the one waiting there  
If you're in SBS  
Hey Philby  
Boy you're the one who got me believing that  
We shouldn't search the park alone

Cause I can't help it if you look like an hero  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you during the Fireworks

Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I saw you  
Please save me cause there's no one else  
Mmm I can help myself

Hey Philby  
I been holdin back this feelin'  
So I got some things to say to you, ha  
We've seen it all so I thought that I'd  
Never see anyone be as brave as you

The way you fight  
With all your might

The way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful  
Don't you ever change

Hey Philby  
Why are OTs always being  
Like we got nothing better to do

Cause I can't help it if you look like an hero  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you during the Fireworks  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I met you  
Please save me cause there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

The dim in the park's night  
You're perfect for me  
We're fighting OTs tonight  
I'm hiding alone now  
So come on and come here  
And pull me near

And fight, fight, fight

Hey Philby  
I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
Storey and those other girls  
Well they're beautiful but  
Would they fight OT's for you

Ha-ha!  
I can't help it if you look like an hero  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you during the Fireworks  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I saw you  
Please save me cause there's no one else  
Mmm I can't help myself

If you look like an hero  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you during Fanasmic  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I saw you  
Please save me cause there's no one else  
Mmm I can help myself  
Myself...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please- before you go- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I really want to know your opinions good or bad. THANK YOU**


	2. This Park Is Ours

**AMANDA's POV- To Finn**

**Original Song-Ours by Taylor Swift**

**Parody Song- This Park is Ours by ME**

* * *

2.0, fobs, and cross overs  
Luowski's grinning makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here, we'd laugh about his vacant stare  
But right now, my time is theirs

Seems like there's always a Green Eye watching us  
They'll judge it like they know what Walt did want  
And the verdict comes from Maleficent and Chernabog  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
OT's try to fight Keepers that shine  
And they make love look hard  
The stakes are high, the villains are strong, but this park is ours

You never know what Cruella has up her sleeves  
Ghosts from Haunted gonna jump out at me  
Lurking on the segways with their cold surroundings  
But we don't fear 'cause evil never wins

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
OT's try to fight Keepers that shine  
And they make love look hard  
The stakes are high, the villains are strong, but this park is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in  
I'll fight their power and give you strength with a kiss for you

'Cause I love the glow 'round your DHI  
And I love the riddles that Wayne can speak  
And any snide remarks from Miss Nash about Disney World be ignored  
'Cause my faith is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
OT's try to fight Keepers that shine  
And they make love look hard

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
OT's try to fight Keepers that shine  
And they make love look hard  
The stakes are high, the villains are strong, but this park is ours

* * *

**Please before you read other FanFictions review my songs! I truely want to see what you think. I would love to hear your opinions- good or bad! thank you so much**


	3. Keepers

**Ok, this one is a little different. If the Keepers are eventually replaced (the thought come up in Shell Games) then this would be to the newer younger Keepers.**  
**CHARLENE OR WILLA'S POV- To the new girl Keepers/DHIs**  
**Original song- Fifteen by Taylor Swift (sorry for all the Taylor Swift songs they are easy to make parodies of)**  
**Parody song- Keepers by ME**

* * *

It's your very first year and you're gonna cross-over here  
For the next few years in the Park  
Hoping one of those Keeper boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I had fun saving the park today"

'Cause when you're a Keeper and somebody tells you about OTKs  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're a Keeper feeling like there's everything to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is a chance of a life time, don't take it for granted  
Keepers

You'll sit on a ride next to another DHI  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the OTs who think they're all that  
Take it in it will be over to soon

And then you're fighting your very first battle and you've gone all clear  
And you're feeling so tired  
And they others are waking up and you're now stuck in SBS

And you're running 'round the park and then the night ends

Then the night ends

'Cause when you're a Keeper and somebody tells you about OTKs  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're a Keeper and your first battle  
Makes you go all-clear  
But in the park you'll do things greater than  
Running around with the other Keepers  
And you'll know it when you are a Keeper

When all you wanted was to quit then  
Wish I could go back and tell myself to enjoy every minute

Back then I swore we were gonna fight for all our lives  
But now I realize that we were going to get replaced  
And the other Keepers gave it their all too

But we were all replaced and we all cried

'Cause when you're a Keeper and somebody tells you about OTKs  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're a Keeper, don't forget to think before you act  
I've found friends can save you from most anything  
And you just might find out the Overtakers plans  
I didn't know what we were gonna be when I was a Keeper

Your very first night  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you close your eyes

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading please leave reviews good or bad i want to know what you think! Also if you have any ideas for songs please say the name of the song, who it is by, and what the lyrics should be based on. (:**


End file.
